


Rødme

by RPGCATZ



Series: Kjærlighet [3]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sex Jokes, Tom is pretty tall, Tord is really tiny, Transgender Tord, and the one time he really wasnt, but Tord loves it, but its like, but kind of was, flustered Tord, i wrote this at 2 in the morning, idk - Freeform, just like, just really immature dudes, so does Tom, where Tom is just really gentle towards Tord being trans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGCATZ/pseuds/RPGCATZ
Summary: Comments and Kudos are much appreciated loves~!





	

1)

The first few days that Tord lived with Edd, Tom and Matt, were odd to say the least. 

He was uncomfortable all the time. The binder, hidden under the dark shirt and trench coat, was far too tight for his liking.

_It's necessary._

He told himself that eveyday, and yet, it never felt right. 

He was also uncomfortable by how close Tom got to his chest during their odd adventures. Sometimes it would be accidental, like the time Tom had bumped into his chest as they ran down the stairs to avoid that zombie thing that had happened. Tord was still confused about that one.

But then there were times when Tom would pull him by the front of his shirt and nearly reveal his binder. 

That was what really made Tord uncomfortable. 

He wasn't ready to come out yet. That was the problem. 

Sure, he trusted Edd and Matt, but Tom was a completely different story. He could trust the giant man, yes. But it gave Tom a reason to harm and ridicule him. 

Which was why he never even thought that Tom would react the way he did. 

It had been simple.

The water that Matt had spilled had just so happened to land exactly on Tord, drenching a good part of his shirt. 

Tord had ran to his room, excusing himself with something about how cold the damn house was all the time. 

The panic didn't settle in until he closed the door, looked in the mirror and realized that the outline of his binder could be seen through the shirt.

He tore the shirt off of his skin, the sudden chill in the room sending goosebumps up his body. 

The binder was wet. 

He didn't have another one and he worried that if the binder wasn't dry, if it could gain mold. 

He started to panic, tears filling his eyes. He was so deep in panic he didn't hear the door open. He didn't smell the strong scent of old spice fill his personal space. He didn't feel the warm arms wrap around his body. He didn't do anything but cry and hyperventilate until he started to calm down. 

Then he noticed it was Tom.

"It- It's not what it looks like-" he quickly stated.

He tried to push away from Tom's hold but couldn't. He squirmed in his grasp until Tom finally let go. 

But he still held his wrists in his hands, an odd warmth in his palms. 

"Tord." 

Tord shook slightly, his eyes filling with more and more tears. 

"Tord, it's okay." 

He was confused for a moment before finally he found his voice.

"W-what?" 

"It's okay that you're...binding. Right? Yea. It doesn't change the fact that you're an annoying little guy who loves guns and hentai and is kind of like a cat who enjoys pushing glasses off of a table. You're still a guy. Or person. Or whatever you identify as. No matter what you were born as, I still think you're pretty badass and you obviously know how to kick ass. Besides, you binding is nothing compared to you're internet history."

At the last of his words, Tord chuckled slightly. A small weight comming off of his chest. 

"Fuck you." He said, the words not filled with as much heat as he wanted to put in them. 

"Come on Commie. I think I got a shirt your fat ass can fit into." 

Tom led Tord to his room, yelling down the hall to Matt and Edd that everything was okay. 

A few minutes later, Tom returned with a big, dark shirt with some astronaut cat on the front. He handed it to Tord quitly. 

"You can just drop your binder in the corner. I'll wash it for you." 

And with that, Tom slipped out of the room. 

Tord stood looking at the oversized shirt, a small smile writing itself across his face. 

He was definitely keeping this shirt. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated loves~!


End file.
